1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games of the type having an aerial projectile and user-manipulated means for catching the projectile, and more specifically to games wherein the projectile has a suction cup and improved shields and projectiles for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional outdoor recreational games employ either a ball which is thrown, tossed or kicked between participants, or hit between participants through the use of a webbed or wooden paddle or racquet. Variations of games employing paddles or racquets include tennis, paddleball, racquetball, and smashball, and may rely on a netted court or walls. With the exception of smashball, the other games are limited to playing courts with nets or one or more walls. All of the foregoing outdoor recreational games which utilize paddles or racquets require considerably greater skill than those games in which a ball is thrown between participants. Where the participants' hands are used to catch a device, however, injury can occur to the palmar surface of the hand and fingers.
The game recited herein overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a highly interesting game that requires less skill than those utilizing paddles and racquets, but which protects the hands from injury. Because the game is not restricted to a particular playing field or court, and does not rely on nets or walls, the game can be played at the beach, park, backyard, or any other outdoor or indoor area which provides sufficient distance between participants.